A zodia war story part 1
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a fan fiction war story that I been working on for a few months and still is there will be a part two this is a violent and bloody story starting off in space with a alien species been invaded by the Cruexs and kidnapped the first song of queen liono the story start off with the Grimm fairy tale of the little mermaid this story has strong language


A Zodia horror story ...

King emo " Here is a horry story about a planet known as zodia an orginal dark tale about a tribe that was known as Zodiangs. They was at war with another planet known as the cruxes they went after the Zodiang first born and kidnapped him and made him think he was from there planet "

Part One

King emo " this dark world started when the world was created one day far away in the galaxy " ...

King emo " A new species was born a special kinda species called zodiaings "

King emo " What is a zodiaings "? ...

King emo " Zodiaings are Mysterious creatures that are separated from the human race because they can be very dangerous " .

King emo "They might look innocent nice and sweet but get on they bad side and the Zodiang tribe will be the last thing you will see "

King emo " There are certain parts of the planet one the wild two the underworld three the lost Conley of the dream watcher's . Four ancient Zodiang gods and goddess the planet is mostly known for the wild side and the under world lets talk about the wild first you will enjoy it . "

Beginning of the story

King emo '" The wild is mostly known for zodia let me tell you the reason why .The original zodiang tribe was born every body lived in peace the area was a very nice area and it was run by a king and queen lion . "

King emo " they had decided to start there own tribe so they got together and started building a kingdom . "

King emo " The kingdom was so big you can see it from the other side of the planet... So they spent about two years making the perfect kingdom and once it was don they made flyers saying a new kingdom was open and all position was open. "

King emo " A year later the kingdom was full of animals from all over the world they had the wildest animals you can think of ."

" A few years after everything was set perfect the king and queen decides to have some kids and have they first Prince or princess soon the queen had her first born son who was attacked by a powerful demon almost killed her but she survived the demon was to powerful. "

King emo " When the demon attacked her son was given the powers of the that demon her son was born with demonic powers and powers that came from the planet it self once he was born "

King emo " Zodia was attacked by another species name the crux clan Why did they invade ?

the planet you say ? Because the planet it self was stronger then it already was an they couldn't help but to kidnap the first born son after his forth birthday ...

The story of the king and his tribe ...

King emo " After the first born was kidnap he had just turned four and he was living on another species planet known as the cruxes . "

King emo " They had done things to him and tearted him badly in the wrost ways you can think of they even made him think he was from there planet when he was not the crux had blocked his powers and was being controlled until he was nine ".

\- . He firgured out how to use to his powers and contact his mom but she didn't find him until he was fourteen on his fourteen birthday he unlocked his powers and when the time came that's when the second war stared once he was back on his own planet he made his on weapons then he figured out how to use his own power's and also how to switch forms he knew when to use them and when not to use them while the war was going on . -

\- He had died because the other species was constantly coming for him and he couldn't handle them until his mom decided to give him some of her powers his mom was the godess of all demons but he was not ment to be a demon but something much more evily then a demon. -

\- So when his mom gave him full powers he became one of the powerful zodiangs on the planet but he only use the goddess power in battles and wars only after the first war had ended with the crux . -

\- the zodiang tribe blowed up there planet like they blew up zodia the first two times but the planet was to strong to keep attacking it so he was crowned king of the planet he was the king while his dad was still living on the planet but after his dad died he was promoted to the last and only second king that had lived. -

\- his mom changed his name from emo to king lionixs a few years later after everything was over he started his own tribe had his own ritual and him and his mom owned the planet and they lived in peace once again but the planet had died out years later after the last war going on lionix moved on to earth and found him a new home a new family and a new tribe he still kept his tradition but after two years of living on earth he wasn't so wild once he relies he couldn't be so wild like he use to -

Part two the city of Atlantis ... On Earth ...

Two year's later the first war ...

\- Now the first war was about to start king lionix had a New villain to worry about . His name was Van reaper who was known as Victor Violet he was one of the most powerful villans that been around since 1996 . -

\- Some people call him a vampire at night because he always shows up as a shadow now he is known as Van reaper the first . He is Six feet tall and has on black and white amor . -

\- The amor had white flames around the sleeves on his arms then had white flames going down his sides and also had flames going down the back of his amor . There was also flames going down both sides of his legs -

\- He had on black and white leather boots and a white lion tail hanging out the back of his amor . Now on his face he had on a black and white metal mask with spikes on it and two devil horns his eyes were glowing bright red . -

Van reaper meet the ocean master at the Gates of Atlantis...

\- As Van reaper was dressed up in his black amor he meets up with a guy name ocean master that was the same height as he was . He had on a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a black high collar cap and black pants with black boots . -

\- He had on a black and purple metal mask like Van reaper had on and his eyes was also glowing red . -

\- As the meeting was about to start the gates open and Van reaper and ocina Manish gets teleported to the throne . A old lady rise up from the ground and looks at the both of them and start talking . -

the old lady " this will be your last time as the king of this city "

\- As the old lady was talking suddenly another person rise up from the ground and start talking as he sits on the throne . -

King lionix " this will be the last time you will sit on this throne boy now you have to go through us "

\- As king lionix was talking a group of guard's start swinging at Van reaper and ocina Manish . Van reaper make a block of ice drop down on the guards and the guards get smashed into the ground hard as they can . -

\- Another guard swing at ocina Manish and he bashed there head's into the wall ripping them off blood was all over the wall . -

\- After ocina Manish was done fighting the guard a another guy rise up from the ground . He had on a black and gold amor suit with a black hood on and he had no eyes and no mouth . -

\- He used his magic to make a skull statue appear in mid air and start attacking van reaper and ocina Manish . The skull stared swinging his arms at Van reaper then send a shadow demon at ocina Manish . Van reaper snatched the skull out of the statue and slam's it's head into the ground then he stomps on the head hard as he could . -

\- The skull was stomped and smashed into peices now the statue that the head was sitting on runs to van reaper grabbing him by the throat . The statue was trying to choke him and make him pass out until van used his own magic and strangle the statue then freez his body and burn it down with heat vision . -

\- Now it was ocina Manish turn to fight the shadow demon he took his staff and made a knife attached to the end . And stabs the demon in the neck he snatched his staff out of his neck blood was gushing out in the water . Then he stabs the demon in the heart riping it out of his chest and set the demon on fire .-

Part three the lost Conley in Atlantis A dark mermaid.. tale

Act one ...

Memories of the first five mermaids ...

\- When the second war had ended in Atlantis Van reaper and ocina Manish had lived in peace for over five hundred years . Now he was the king of the throne him and ocina Manish went to visit mermaid city that was in a deep part of the ocean . -

\- The Sea king had invited Van reaper to talk to his five daughters so they can tell him about there past on earth . -

Mermaid Riley ... Speak to Van reaper ...

Voice one ... " My first time visiting the earth when I turned fithteen was a dark experience the story goes like this ..."

" it was a dark Storm lighting was in the sky above me rain was pouring down into the water of the ocean as I was swimming to the shore . Then I saw one of those humans I smelled his blood he was alone sitting in a hot tub . As he was sitting in the hot tub he closed his eyes and went to sleep I used my magic and made the bubbles heat up the hot tub until it starts smoking ."

" The hot tub begin to burn and set the tub on fire then the guy woke up and jumped out the hot tub standing on the ship floor . I rise from the waters and stares at him in the eyes and ripped his boxer Short's off him he was now standing in the nude "

" He stares at me and gaze into my eyes I look into his eyes he gets trapped under my spell . He then start to kiss me we made out for about ten minutes then he started kissing and licking on my boob's and makes my nipples hard . After he gets them hard he kissed down my tummy then he opened my legs and licked and sucked on my vagina until I released hard in his mouth . "

" Finally he starts humping me between my legs for about twenty minutes I released myself on his member harder than I came on his face . He was still humping me between my legs going fast as he can he then release his self into my vagina and pulled it . "

" When he pulled it out I placed my hands on his chest and violent ripped his heart out and eats it . Then I twisted his head around until it broke off his neck finally I set his body on fire and burn him to death until he turned into ashes that was my first time on earth . "

\- As she got done telling the story Van reaper nods to her as he saw everything she told him he then speaks to her .-

Van reaper " you killed your first human and created a creepy memory for that human soul he will never forget it .."

Mermaid Riley " thanks Van reaper it was a pleasure meeting you "

\- Now It was time for the second mermaid to tell her story of when she visited the surface world for the time . -

Mermaid Jasmine

" My first time going to the surface world was five years after hers As I swimmed in the dark water I saw a big ship known as the Titanic . The date was April's 1912 it was dark and was one of the coldest day I can remember . "

" As I swimmed under the darkness of the ship I blew my cold breath to freeze the dark aera the ship was stopped in it's track's . Then I waved my hand and made a ice block rise in front of the ship . "

" The ship crashed into the ice block and the front part of the ship is broken in half by my magic of course . The humans scatter all over the ship running to the end . "

" As they run down the ship water rushed into the crowd and frozed one thousand and five hundred people all at one time . "

" After they body was frozen I slither across the ship floor and crushed every ice sculpture . Blood cover part of the entire ship finally I stopped in the middle of the ship and crushed into Peace's then I teleported back to the throne and that was my first time on the surface world . "

\- After she was done telling her story Van reaper spoke to her -

Van reaper " I have visited your past and saw the lost souls of that ship will always be part of you and the darkness you brought upon it now for mermaid number three "

\- Now it was Time for the third mermaid to tell her story about the surface world .-

mermaid Emily

" On my fithteen birthday my first time going to the surface world first I swimmed to the deepest area where the giant octopus lived . "

" The date was in the late 13th century I was standing on a cliff waiting for the beast to arrive . As it swimmed from the darkness to the top of the ocean it jumped out the water and his eight tentacles spread out around me . "

" One tentacle ripped off my bra and wrapped it around my boob's tight as it can . Then the same tentacle forced it self into my mouth and made me suck it until it released it self inside of my mouth. I used my magic to burn that tentacle and ripping it off making it fall into the darkness ."

" The second tentacle found his way into my vagina and stared humping me hard as it could . Then a third tentacle found its way into my ass and stared humping my ass at the same speed as it did to my vagina . "

" Finally he released his self all in me then he pulled out both holes I managed to make two dark sword's appear in both of my hands . And I stared slicing off four of his tentacle stabbing them making each one fall to the darkness . "

" This time he lower his head down to my vagina and start licking it for hours and hours. Until he enter three more tentacles one in my ass one in my vagina start humping me until they both released deep inside of me . "

" Once he was done before he could lift his head away from between my legs I made another dark sword . Stab him in the head snatching his brain out and I eats his brain with my sharp fangs . "

" Finally I used the other two sword's to cut off all four tentacles and he was finally dead. After he died I slammed his head to the bottom of the ocean floor and turn his body into dust then I teleported back to the throne . "

\- when she was done telling her story of the surface world Van reaper spoke to her -

van reaper " your memory of the karken will always be with you from the darkest area of the ocean "

\- Now it was time for the fourth mermaid to tell her story of the surface world -

Mermaid shimmer

" This is my story of my first time going to the surface world begin like this . "

" I swimmed in the dark water of the ocean up to the surface world back in 1583 . there was a long tail rised out the water that was over ten feet long and his head was to small for it's body so it started shooting venom at me with it's tongue . "

" I grabbed his tounge and snatched it out of his mouth then I made a dark sword appear in my hand and I cut his head right off his neck . But his long tail was still rising out the water . "

" So I teleported into the air and made the sword grow even longer and Ram's it all the way down to the very last point of it's tail . Blood was gushing all the way down to the sea floor then I vanished his body into the darkness of the ocean and that was my first time in the surface world . "

\- Van reaper would then speak to her as she was done telling her story . -

Van reaper " your memories will for ever be in the darkest part's of the ocean now I would like to see the little mermaid past that was name Ariana "

Ariana memories the tale of the fifth mermaid at war ...

Ariana " it was my fithteen birthday and me and a lobster and another fish had swimmed to the surface and watch the prince have a party "

" Later that night he was standing in his ship and a dark Strom Begin to pour down on him suddenly a lighting strike .

Then he was pulled under water and was drowning so I grabbed his body and took him to the surface . "

" Then I sing a Melody to him the song was called this is your dark surface . "

The dark surface poem ..

" I found your body you can not hide I look at your body you will not die my spirit is beside you you will now become alive. As my spirit look at you deep into your eyes your feet is sharp the sand is dark you ran away from the dark you will not always walk I lay you on the ground you glaze deep into the dark sun . this is your dark surface world "

" Then I was visited by two eels that was talking in deep voices .."

Eell voice one "

" That was a creepy Melody you were singing I liked it .."

eell voice two " yes indeed that was a creepy Melody the sea witch will like you to visit her "

Arianna " I will come with you to see the sea witch what's her name ?"

\- the voices had whisper to her and said Ursala..-

\- she then teleported to Ursala and she started speaking to her Ursala makes a deal with her . -

Ursala " I heard that creepy Melody you were singing to the male human being on the surface world . Let's make a deal you give me your voice and I give you human legs for three days . Do you accept ?"

Ariana " yes I accept to be with him for three days "

Ursala " good that's all I needed to hear.."

\- Ursala used her magic to take Ariana vocal cords out of her throat and then she turned her tail into human legs and was sent to the surface world . -

\- For the first two days she spent in the human castle she was naked in his bed . She got down on her knees and took his member out of his pants and start licking and sucking on the tip then took the rest in her mouth and sucked it until he released his self in her mouth .-

\- he then spread her legs and licks her vagina for awhile until she released on his tounge . Then he enter his member in her vagina and humped her hard as he could until he released his self inside of her . He pulled out of her vagina and enter his member in her ass and humped her for awhile until he released his self inside of her again he pulled out of her ass and they both feel asleep together in the bed . -

\- Ursala then transformed into a human and teleported to the male human as he was outside . She was singing a darker Melody then Ariana .-

Ursala dark Melody you will be mine ...

" Your soul will be mine your voice will be mine your human body is mine I will rip your heart out and make it vanished in the deep dark Vine you will no longer be able to shine because your soul is mine"

\- After Ursala was done singing to the male human on the ship Ariana teleported to the middle of the ship singing the melody again . This time the male human had kissed and made out with Ariana when they kiss she used her magic to change her human legs back to her tail . -

\- After Ariana was done singing her melody Ursala teleported her to a cage in the darkest area of the ocean . Then suddenly ocean master teleported to Ursala and told her to give back Ariana . -

Ocean master " give me back Ariana or I'll turn you into dust .."

Ursala " fine I'll give you back Ariana if you give me the city of Atlantis oh and that sexy king of yours Van reaper . Do we have a deal ? "

Ocean master " why don't you ask him your self ? "

Ursala " But he's not even here .."

Ocean master " that what you think he's right behind you..."

\- As Ursala turned around in her chair van reaper was walking towards her with glowing red eyes. He was over seven feet tall and was dressed in his black and white amor and had on in black and white metal mask . -

\- He walked closer to the dark throne and violent ripped the two eels into Peace's . Blood was covering both of his hands Ursala aim her pitch fork at Van reaper and he looks at her in the eyes and takes the pitch fork out of her hand and unlock Ariana cage . "

\- once she was free to leave they both teleported to the surface world next to the male human Ariana was with and van reaper teleported back to the city of Atlantis . -

\- Ursala then teleported to the ship using her own magic pitch fork and stabs her to death . Then she used her magic and turn her body into sand then turned the sand into plastic foam . -

\- After she killed Ariana she starts to sing a second dark Melody that she wrote call the darkest soul . -

Ursala the darkest soul melody

" I took your voice now I have your soul I will see your past your spirit will not past I am a witch a witch of the darkest sea your days of living you will no longer see you can't see the light only the dark sea floor at night I have dark magic Yes you will no longer be sad you will no longer be depressed you will no longer be upset you will never smile you will never laugh and that's a bet I have your darkest soul your soul will be gone it will not be here no more you're spirit will see fear you will be the girl the male human will always know that you was killed and disappeared I have your darkest soul you will be sad you will be mad he will never know the truth so he will never laugh he will always cry screaming Ursula don't let her die but she died by staring into my eyes then I stared into his eyes and became his new wife since you died that same night he had to pay the price so I dragged his body on the sea floor and crushed his bones he was no longer seen any more the last thing he saw was a witch and I Saw his darkest soul now back to Ariana I stomped on your face I set your body on fire you were taking up too much space that man only wanted to see between waits you just get in the way until I sent you away to the sea shore after I took your beautiful voice you will no longer speak anymore you will fear me like you have been feared before now you come to the surface you are all depressed he can't here your voice anymore he is a man that will never understand he will always be sad he will always frown and he will put you down until I ripped out your tounge bet you understand now ? I have your darkest soul and I have your voice you will never sing again cause I always when Now I have your darkest soul you will always be sad you will never here the truth your tail is gone and has been cut off you can no longer breath your tail is burried at the darkest part of the sea now I have your darkest soul now come to me and give me your voice let me here you sing

\- At the end of Ursala song out of nowhere Van reaper teleported to the top of the ship and and made lighting strike down Ursala. Then he makes the Titanic crashed into her stomach going straight to her and she gets shocked by lightning again . And van reaper stabs her in the chest snatching out her heart blood was gushing on the ship floor then he ripped off her head and smashed her head into the wall on the ship hard as he could . -

\- The other two mermaid's teleported to the scene and cuts Ursala tentacles out and set her body on fire and was turned into ashes . -

\- And that was the story of Ariana the little mermaid and the lost colony of mermaid city . Van reaper start to speak with her .-

Van reaper " As I have visited your memories of the past Ariana your soul will forever be burried into the darkness of the sea you are now part of the lost Conley of mermaid city "

Part four the undead depression..

Act two .. king lionix and the first tribe and the first war in the wild of zodia...

King lionix past 1871...

On zodia ...

\- before the second war had started on earth there was a first war of how king lionix was taking form miss lioness and lived on the cruexs planet for four years...

\- after lionix was born there was a demon watching form the darkness . Ms lioness and king Alex made love for about three hours that night ...

\- fourteen years later on lionix birthday he gets attacked by the demon . That has been haunted Ms lioness as lionix was blowing out the candles on his cake a female demon break through the wall and tries to grab lionix she had tentacles around her body . And a alien shape head she tied him with her tentacles and black smoke cover his body then she placed a hand on his head and possess him by kissing him in the mouth giving him the kiss of death . She then bit his neck hard as she could taken his alien blood as well once she was done . A group of lion's had ambush her it was eight lion's attacking the female demon .

the battle of the first born ...

\- As the alien lion's was getting ready to attack the female demon the queen lion made her way to the battlefield. it gets dark in the back of the hallway dark purple cloud's cover the ceiling and the floor then purple lighting was forming within the clouds . -

\- After the lighting was showing in the clouds a female shadow figure appear in the middle of the cloud's. Then a smaller shadow figure appears next to the female the first female start talking to the demon . She speaks in a soft voice that echoes through out the room.

Queen shadow " So you dare to step foot in my kingdom and kidnap my son ? then you crash his party and take his life ? you just started a war who the hell are you and why are you kidnapping my son?

alien demon " back on my planet I am known what's called the a asylince demon goddess of the Cruexs . I came for your son cause he's the first born of your kind of the forest pride tribe . Your son is a rare demonic being and he belongs to us now we take what we won't when danger arrive in the deep glaxey. "

Queen shadow " My son wasn't meant to be a demon he was attack by one when I was pregnant with him. You took my son from me now you brought a war to your kind you won't to take some one take me at your own risk let the war begin. "

The asylince " so it's a war you want a war you will get choose your fighting style and I choose mind . "

Queen shadow " A magic card game first one to run out of card's has to leave zodia and never come back "

The asylince " fine and if I win I take your soul and turn your tribe over to the cruxes and take over this evil planet. "

Queen shadow " and if I win I turn your tribe of cruxes over to my planet and get my son back "

The asylince " fine then let's fight make your first move lion girl...

\- Queen eyes Glow's bright green she made the entire room get dark as it could get . The smaller shadow figure whisper in her ear and tell her to make army of Six lion's rise up to the battlefield. then she tells her say a creepy chant to make the goddess of bloody Mary rise up in a white dress and have a big bloody knife in her hand .

\- The asylince looks at the set up and she makes a small demon rise up from the ground . The demon had six arms with a knife in each hand . -

\- Queen next turn she waved her hand and two other demonic lion's appears on the field and stand's next to . Bloody Mary then queen make a grave yard rise up from the ground and eight ghosts floats in the air standing behind the lion's . -

\- The asylince make two more demons rise out the ground and they shoot fire at one ghost then the first demon doll aim her knife at queen . -

\- Queen saw the shots of fire coming towards her she waved her staff to the side and make a tornado teleport to the other side of the field . Attacking the first two demons making them spin in the air and two of queen ghosts snatched both demons ripping there head's off . -

\- the asylince then make her demon doll take her main knife and go straight for queen trying to cut her head off her neck . -

The asylince " time to cut off your head! Off with it ! "

Queen " I have heard those lines before you want to play that game ? Let's see how you avoid this asylince.."

\- she then close her eyes and says a creepy chant and out of nowhere she makes a tall black dragon appear in the fight. Then she whipser to the smaller shadow figure and it gets on top of the dragon the dragon then shoot's fire at the other demons on the other side of the field . -

\- As the dragon was attacking the other side loud drums begin banging in the air like thunder then the shadow on the dragon back whisper to one of the dolls on the other side . They start to freak out as she sends them a nightmare only the demon doll's can see -

\- the asylince start sending bombs on queen side of the feild attacking one of her ghosts . One doll then one go right at queen face blowing up in front of her . -

\- As the bomb was coming to queen she turned into a shadow and bloody Mary catch the bomb . Then runs to the other side of the field and throws the bomb at one of the dolls . -

\- the asylince then send her main doll to queen dragon and stabs it with a knife that turns into a sword and split the dragon body wide open . Then she sent thick black smoke right at queen the same smoke that took lionix soul the smoke was trying to wrap around queen body once the dragon was dead the black smoke also went to the smaller female shadow that was on the black dragon . -

\- All of sudden it gets dark as it could possibly get red smoke rised over the battlefield and . All you see is bloody Mary bright red of death eyes , eight white ghosts eyes, queen bright green eyes of magic , and all of suddenly queen ghosts and doll's locked on the tanks and the dolls on the other side of the feild . she called this move the eyes of death -

\- queen and bloody Mary begin sending off bombs and throwing fire at the other side of the feild making everything blow up one by one leaving asylince standing alone . With her main doll -

\- Asylince main doll teleported to queen aiming two knifes at her neck and at her chest . -

\- queen main doll teleported to the other side of the feild and whisper to the other doll . -

queen doll " hey wanna play a game ?

Asylince doll " I would love to play a game with you! But first.. - all of suddenly asylince grab queen doll by the neck and bashed her head into the ground. Then aiming her knife at her neck ..-

\- Queen doll pushed the girl off her and queen drew a new card whispering to her as she makes a white alien knight. Rise from the ground the small shadow gets on the white knight horse . -

\- the asylince stared talking to queen before she made her next move -

asylince " your putting up a good fight I see the madness is within you lion girl... let's see how you deal with more of my demons!.."

Queen " I'm not giving up this fight show me what you got!..."

\- the Asylince then draw a new card and make a black wild rabbit rise out the ground holding two big knifes one knife in both hands . then asylince make a big black mouse rise out the ground also holding two knifes . she then make one more demon appear that had on a top hat and he holds a sword in his hand . -

\- queen then drew two cards and she smiles evilly and bring two new fighters to the field . The white queen and the red queen then the shadow figure on the white knight draw two cards and make a red knight appears and a white ghost rabbit . -

\- on the asylince side of the field the shadow rabbit start attacking the white ghost rabbit by stabbing him with his knife. slamming his body on the ground aiming his knife at his neck .-

\- All of sudden it gets pitch black dark on queen side of the field all you see is white ghost eyes , and dark purple eyes and lighting coming from the clouds then bloody Mary bright red eyes . Bloody Mary went straight to the shadow with the hat on throwing a knife at him then the two queens charge at the black mouse . The two queens slammed both the mouse and the shadow with the hat to the ground . -

\- the asylince then go for the red queen trying to cut off her head then the black rabbit Rush to the white knight stabbing the knight in the back . then the black mouse goes to the white queen snatched the white ghost rabbit throwing him to the wall . -

\- bloody Mary then make a demonic sword appear in her hand and she rushed to the black rabbit and stabs him the chest while shocking him with lighting . The black rabbit dies and bloody Mary a horse appear as she gets on it while floating in air ...-

\- the mouse then teleported to the small shadow figure that was with the white knight and snatched him off his horse . Then the mouse snatched the shadow off her horse and was choking them to death . -

\- as two of queen doll's was killed two of the ghost that was high in the air rushed at the shadow with the hat on . And aimed a sword at his neck and a knife at his chest and said a small creepy chant .

Ghosts one " twinkle twinkle Little bat . there's a sword pointed at your back twinkle Little bat "..

Ghost two " why is a raven like a sitting desk!?...

The asylince " what the hell kinda of question is that ?"

Queen " wrong answer!

\- As asylince couldn't answer the question out of nowhere a black bird came rushing to the mouse . and violently bit his head clean off his neck . Then queen hops on the bird back and stabs the shadow with the hat until he died. Bloody Mary take her sword and cuts off the asylince main doll neck and all of asylince card's was killed queen started talking to her . -

Queen " you are out number here and have no more cards on the battlefield now leave this planet and return to your home... and give me back my son!"

Asylince " I can't give you back your son here... His soul is in the darkest area of the cruxes planet .. he's in a deep abyss only the a few Queen's and goddess made it out alive... you want him back come to my world see if the darkness is really within your heart lion girl..."

queen " fine I'll take your challenge and when I come from the darkness your heart and soul will be mine..."

\- The battle was over the female demon that was fighting queen teleported back to her own dark world the story of how the first born wasn't over yet..-

A sad short story the creepy eye doll's ...

A sad depression in 1998...

\- A girl walks down the street with a black bunny in her eyes she . She had a big head and a small body the black bunny was the same size as her . The black bunny had bright red eyes the girl was walking with her eyes closed and the black bunny was walking by her side . -

\- Another boy was walking on the other side of the road that had a big a square head and a small body . He his name was Dexter Dexter then all of suddenly got slammed to the ground making him fall he fell to the ground trying to get up only to be staring at the face of the black bunny . -

\- he started talking to the bunny as the girl kept walking down the street . The black bunny was talking in a creepy voice as he speaks to Dexter. -

Dexter " Hey why you trip me what I do to you...

The black bunny " you were walking by your self my magic pulled you down on its own ..."

Dexter " your magic pulled me down so you have black magic but why it chose me ?...

The black bunny " the Black magic chose you because the creepy eye girl wants you to be her boyfriend..."

Dexter " her boyfriend ? I am not going to be her boyfriend but I know some one else that can be her boyfriend..."

\- Dexter then walked off after talking to the black bunny the black bunny turned into a shadow. and follow Dexter all the way to school then he walked home and start talking to his sister name Dee Dee ...-

Dexter " Dee Dee guess what happened to me today I was on my way to school and a black bunny told me a creepy eye girl wants me to be her boyfriend..."

Dee Dee " well what's wrong with that ? you mean this creepy eye girl ?...

\- As they were talking the creepy eye girl was standing in the middle of the room looking . At Dexter she holds her hands out black magic rise over her body and goes over to Dexter taking his soul . His soul gets snatched in the darkness then the creepy eye girl fades out the room and teleported outside . -

\- After she teleported outside there was a boy about the same size as her had creepy eyes as well . He looks at her and the girl give him the black bunny then the black magic rises over both of them as the boy soul gets snatched into the darkness as well...

\- The creepy eye girl and the creepy eye boy walks down the street into the darkness and all of suddenly a big truck runs all three of them over and kills them the creepy eye boy , and the creepy girl even the black bunny was dead . -

\- After the event was over Dee Dee came out the house and walked down the bloody streets . She then turned around and smiles evilly at the screen with bright red eyes and everything turns to black...-

A sad depression part 2 1998..

A sad short story of bunny puff...

\- one day there were three girls that lived in a town full of villans and they used magic to create a fourth member . After they created her with there dark magic she was big and had on black a black and purple dress with brown long hair..-

\- she leaves the three girls and kills to cops by knocking them out hard as she could. Then she leaves the area and sit on a wall crying her eyes out while she was crying the three girls was in a fight with three other villans . -

\- the three villans had knocked out the three girls almost killing them but bunny showed up . And start attacking the three villans she ripped one guy head off then stabs the other guy and with the last guy she also stabs him to death. There was blood splatter all over the ground after bunny was done with the villans her body glows with purple smoke and she blow's up .-

\- then a peace of her shirt fall to the ground after it falls to the ground the three girls get on there knees . They start crying and speak in three voices of sadness ..-

Blossom " no bunny ...

Bubbles " no no bunny her body exploded..."

Buttercup" there's blood all over the ground and she caught on fire and explodes..."

\- As the three girls was crying they turned to the screen and all three of they eyes turned bright red and everything went black..-

The depression part 3 2016

Eight years after bunny death ...

The story of bliss puff...

\- ten years before the current Powerpuff girls was created there was the first power puff name bliss . The professor used dark magic to create her her power's was based on how she feels at the time . -

\- She had light blue hair with blue eyes and black skin and a purple outfit . -

\- After some time went by bliss was crying and she set the entire house on fire not making it out in time . Then the professor was upset for awhile until he created the current Powerpuff girls blossom , butter's , and buttercup -

\- Bliss wake up on a island and realized she was the only there after awhile she learned how to control her power's and wanted to go back home . -

\- But first she went looking for someone that she heard was lost on the island . She looked for king lionix it took her a few days to find him when she was on the island after she find king lionix they had a small conversation with each other . -

the conversation with king lionix

King lionix " you must be the Powerpuff girls older sister ?

Bliss " yeah that's me I heard you were lost in the darkness after your first war ? would like to come back home with me ?"

King lionix " if I come back home with you there will be a evil villian waiting for you and your sister's "

Bliss " what's the villian name ? I'm sure we can take him down if we come to together as a team ?

King lionix " I would be glad to fight by your side your going to need alot of help with this villian . He's not coming by his self I see another villian with him name Trigon . "

Bliss " Trigon ?.. I heard that name before .. this can't be good if he's teaming up with him we have to find raven . "

\- As they were talking about the two demons that was coming to bliss home town . Raven teleported to them as they said her name . "

Raven " I heard my name so I thought I'll join the party I heard alot about you bliss and I heard about you too king lionix . So my farther is teaming up with him ? We need to get to your sisters before he does with those together all hell will break loose ."

Bliss " right let's get going this is going to be another war with two devil's in one place are you going to be okay with this king lionix ?"

King linox " I have seen wrost I had my own devil to deal with back on my home planet she sent me here after my fourteen birthday the alien devil called her self the asylince . "

Bliss " the asylince ? I heard about her she's one of the powerful space demon goddess? She from the cruxes planet ? Right ?

King lionix " that's right miss bliss her magic trapped me here all I seen was the dark shadows coming from her skin . The battle between her and my mom was the first war of darkness I Saw . "

MS bliss " I saw they was having a card game ? That lasted for a couple of hours ?

King lionix " yes the card game it's a magic card that can show someone who has the strongest magic and so far. Only the queen of zodia has that kind of magic unless Raven join in the war ?

Raven " I will join the war this wouldn't be the first one I been through but if I'm going to join . I'm bringing a friend with me ...

Bliss " who is this friend ?

Raven " his name is yuigi he has the darkest magic cards you can find he's one of the Egyptian God's "

King lionix" I see I don't think I met him yet can you bring him here and we can talk ?"

Raven " I can bring him here let me contact him give me a about 30 minutes and I'll be back "

Bliss " I know some one else that can help us he should be some where on this island "

King lionix " and who is that ?

Bliss " have you ever heard of some one name Peter ?

King lionix " Peter pan ? " He's on this island ?

Bliss " well as far as I know you are lost here right ?

King lionix " yes that right I been lost here for fourteen years "

Bliss " well then if you have been lost here all those years and no one knows where your at. Then this has to be the island of never land ?

King lionix " the island of never land ? Well I'll be damn I didn't even think of that "

Bliss " some people say Peter was not real you had to believe in him to see him . So you could be a lost boy since you have been away from your home planet .

King lionix " Me a lost boy ?... sounds about right how about we go find Peter and away off this island Raven should be back soon "

Bliss " sounds like a plan to me "

King lionix " but wait just a minute how did you end up on this island ?"

bliss " well back in Townsville where I was created I couldn't control my Power's . I was so upset one day my Power's blew up the entire house my creator. Was so pissed off I ran away and find myself here and ran into you .

King lionix " I see so this devil you spoke about earlier who is he ?

Bliss " well from what I know he is a powerful demon that always attack Townsville my sister's has beating him lots of time. But if he's teaming up with Trigon like Raven said he is there's no telling how strong he will be I haven't had a fight with him yet . "

King lionix " well when we meet HIM be ready for anything now let's go to never land island "

The conversation with Raven and yuigi

\- Raven was sitting in her old tower in her room in the dark as she was meditating to contact Yugi once she contacted him they had a small conversation. -

Yugi " I see you have been trying trying to reach me ? Is everything alright Raven ? "

Raven " I was trying to reach you cause I have some visitors that need your help. They was talking about a card game that was a dark war back in zodia about fourteen years ago . They also said the card game was between a alien queen and a alien goddess name the asylince ?.

Yugi " the asylince ? And a queen alien I saw that war in the kingdom who are these visitors you speak of ?"

Raven " there's a dark skin female name bliss and the other is name king lionix "

Yuigi " king lionix ? That's the queen son and bliss is from Townsville where are they now ?"

Raven " they are on they way to never land island to visit Peter pan he knows how to get off the island .

Yugi " go with them and I'll meet you halfway anything else I need to know ?

Raven " the last thing I heard was that a devil from Townsville was teaming up with my dad Trigon and that demon asylince "

Yugi " that can't be good sounds like asylince planning another war we might not have long "

Raven " I told them I'll join the war with them and I told them you might be our only chance to stop three devil's . "

Yugi " we are going to need more than just me I'll bring a few old friends to help you should bring some to Raven "


End file.
